Une journée spéciale
by Springy14
Summary: Percy vient de rentrer dans son appartement, fatigué de sa longue journée. Tout commence par un mot de sa copine...


**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici un nouvel OS sur le couple Percabeth. Il se passe après la guerre contre Gaïa, un an plus tard environ. Please, laissez des reviews, ça me ferait réellement plaisir ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Percy poussa un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans son petit studio de la Nouvelle-Rome, ce soir-là. Sa journée, longue et épuisante, se terminait enfin. Il se jeta sur la première chaise qui s'offrait à lui et attrapa une bouteille d'eau, dont il versa le contenu en plein sur son crâne. Étant un fils de Poséidon, recevoir directement de l'eau était mieux que d'en boire simplement, comme les autres personnes de ce monde. Tournant la tête vers le comptoir de sa petite kitchenette, il s'aperçut qu'une feuille de papier traîner dessus : un mot d'Annabeth.

Il disait :

"Cervelle d'Algues, je passe chez toi après les cours. On fait quoi ? Film et pizza ? C'est toi qui voit.

Je t'aime,

Annabeth."

Je t'aime ? Depuis quand Annabeth mettait-elle des "Je t'aime" dans ses mots ? se demanda le demi-dieu.

Déjà que c'était impossible qu'elle le clame haut et fort - c'est-à-dire devant tout le monde - alors lui dire des mots d'amour par écrit l'était tout autant. Sachant que ces lettres étaient postées chaque matin par un messager romain, fils de Mercure, uneAnnabeth dans son état normal n'aurait pas écrit comme ça. Va savoir, pensa Percy, peut-être qu'elle était de meilleure humeur que d'habitude !

Il faut dire qu'Annabeth n'était pas quelqu'un d'extrêmement démonstratif. Possessive, oui ! Mais montrer ses sentiments sans qu'elle se trouve dans une situation différente de celle d'habitude, ça, jamais. Elle se contentait d'embrasser Percy quand c'était le bon moment et de lui prendre la main en public - petit aperçu de sa possessivité : elle le fait pour marquer sa propriété. Du genre, pas touche à ma Cervelle d'Algues ! -  
Bref, jamais elle ne se serait permise de l'embrasser passionnément et de se laisser peloter à longueur de journée, sans raison particulière. En même temps, elle respectait habilement son devoir de fille d'Athéna, dont la déesse était vierge.

Percy et Annabeth ne vivaient pas encore ensemble. Bien que le jeune homme le souhaitait à tout prix, Puits de Sagesse tenait à garder une vie d'adolescente tout à fait banale, dans la mesure du possible où ça l'était pour un Sang-mêlé. Ce qui consistait à aller en cours chacun de son côté, se voir les soirs et les week-end.  
Percy était plus que contrarié par ce fonctionnement. Pour un lycéen de dix-huit ans, habiter avec sa petite-amie lui aurait paru complètement fou, sachant qu'il vit (normalement) toujours avec ses parents. Mais étant des ados loin de ce genre de choses, Percy ne pouvait qu'envisager cet avenir. Annabeth était l'amour de sa vie. Il ne se voyait pas vivre autrement qu'avec elle, ça allait de soi. Depuis deux ans qu'ils se fréquentaient et bientôt six ans qu'ils se connaissaient, le héros était persuadé qu'ils finiraient leurs jours ensemble. Un peu nunuche, il l'accordait. Mais ne pas avoir son Puits de Sagesse à ses côtés, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il ne pourrait le supporter. Pour cela qu'il prévoyait de lui (re)demander un de ces jours, pour l'emménagement commun. Au pire, ils n'étaient pas obligés de dormir ensemble, il pouvait le comprendre.

Surtout si c'était pour subir les taquineries de leurs amis sur le fait qu'ils partageaient le même lit. Il pouvait déjà imaginer les gloussements de Piper et Hazel qui trouveraient ça trop "chou", les clins d'œil de Jason et Léo et la teinte cramoisie du visage de Frank en apprenant la nouvelle. Il n'avait toujours pas compris le malaise de son ami vis-à-vis de lui et Annabeth. C'est vrai, quoi ! Ils n'avaient pas douze ans ! Ils pouvaient faire autre chose que se faire des smacks !

Le tintement de la sonnette le tira de ses pensées. Il passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux et alla ouvrir la porte. Annabeth se jeta prestement dans ses bras, secouée de violents sanglots.

- Puits de Sagesse, réagit immédiatement Percy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Percy... Je viens... de... me faire... totalement humilier, répondit-elle, ses mots entrecoupés de hoquets.

- Quoi ? Viens t'asseoir...

Il l'amena sur le canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans son T-shirt.

- Raconte-moi, l'incita-t-il.

- Oui, minauda-t-elle, tu sais que Athéna est respectée chez les Grecs mais chez les Romains, c'est une autre histoire...

- Et alors ? Je ne te suis pas, là.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle plus clairement, c'est que les filles de Minerve tout comme elle, d'ailleurs, sont censées être vierges. Et Reyna a trouvé intelligent de crier haut et fort, dans la rue marchande, que je... Hmmm... couchais avec toi, juste pour démontrer cette théorie ! Résultat, tout le monde a entendu, et là, je te jure que j'aurais voulu l'étriper et avoir ma casquette d'invisibilité, pour me sauver juste après.

- Annabeth...

Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son cuir chevelu.

- Écoute, si jamais t'as honte de cou-...

- Non ! le coupa subitement sa copine. Percy, tu le sais que j'adore être avec toi ! Et tout le monde devrait savoir, qu'à dix-sept ans, on ne fait pas que s'embrasser chastement...

Percy pourra doucement à sa remarque.

- Oh, Puits de Sagesse, ne te mets pas dans ces états-là pour ça, alors. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi et sincèrement, je préférais qu'Athéna et Minerve ne soient pas vierges, ça poserait moins de problèmes. Mais je t'aime, d'accord ? Et si les gens pensent qu'à notre époque, l'amour ne passe pas par un minimum de sexe, et bah, ils se trompent ! Ne les écoute pas, tu baises divinement bien !

- Percy ! cria Annabeth en rougissant.

- Quoi ? Ma mère m'a toujours appris à dire la vérité ! dit-il en riant.

- Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, sacrée Cervelle d'Algues ?

- Je m'en doute bien, si tu es toujours avec moi... D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, ajouta-t-il, même si je sais que l'affaire qui vient de se passer ne t'encourage pas à le faire, que nous sommes encore hypers jeunes, qu'on est le fils et la fille de dieux indubitablement ennemis, que...

- Cervelle d'Algues ! le stoppa-t-elle.

- Oops, pardon.

Percy tripotait fébrilement les boucles blondes de sa copine et sa bouche s'asséchait à mesure qu'il débitait ses paroles. Il n'était absolument pas certain qu'Annabeth accepterait sa proposition, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Tant pis si c'était pour essuyer encore un refus !

- Annabeth, tu voudrais emménager avec moi ?

Sa voix n'avait pas faibli ni même tremblé, pourtant c'était tout comme. Impatient d'entendre les paroles de sa copine, il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

- Oui.

- Oui ?

- Oui, Percy, je veux emménager avec toi.

- Mais, il y a six mois, tu m'avais dit non ! Un non catégorique !

- J'ai changé, Percy. On a bientôt dix-huit ans et je t'aime. J'estime que je suis prête pour vivre avec toi. En plus, ça m'évite de faire une demi-heure de trajet en char pour venir te voir !

Percy sourit comme un idiot. Annabeth avait accepté ! Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle répondit vite à son baiser que Percy rompit trop rapidement à son goût, mais toujours fou de joie.

Durant l'heure suivante, ils passèrent leur temps à organiser leur déménagement (les baisers et autres actes ne sont pas pris en compte dans ce temps). Ils planifièrent la date, les meubles qu'ils emporteraient, l'appartement qu'ils garderaient,... Jusqu'à la question fatidique que Percy redoutait de poser.

- Annabeth ?

- Oui ?

- Euh... Tu préfères une chambre commune ou deux chambres séparées ?

- Percy, sérieusement... Je t'ai dit qu'on avait presque dix-huit ans et que je t'aimais, ça ne te suffit pas pour répondre toi-même à ta question ?

- Euh, ben...

- T'es trop mignon, ma Cervelle d'Algues ! gloussa-t-elle comme le ferait les filles d'Aphrodite, en passant ses mains autour de son cou.  
Chambre commune, évidemment !


End file.
